swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W38/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 15.09.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:19 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 03:40 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 06:49 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 09:00 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 12:07 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 12:57 Server will be switched off 13:00 Planned power outage (Reason: System Maintenance) 17:30 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 19:27 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 20:12 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 21:25 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 16.09.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:43 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 01:47 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 04:21 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 06:49 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:53 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 13:34 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 14:53 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 16:10 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 18:44 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 20:56 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 23:39 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Thésée (2006) CPO (F) 17.09.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:32 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 05:27 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 07:35 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 10:09 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 12:38 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 15:24 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 17:04 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 19:16 Antonio Vivaldi - La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording 22:11 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18.09.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:44 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 04:18 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 07:16 George Frideric Handel - Orlando (1996) Erato Records (I) 10:08 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 12:47 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 14:56 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1997) Mondo Musica (I) 16:34 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 20:24 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 22:29 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 19.09.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) 02:49 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (1993) Teldec (I) 04:57 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06:38 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 09:04 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 11:49 Giovanni Paisiello - Duello comico (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:46 Giovanni Paisiello - Due contesse (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 14:37 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 17:11 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) Edicions Albert Moraleda (I) - 1st recording 18:10 Gaetano Donizetti - Imelda de' Lambertazzi (1989) Nuova Era (I) 20:12 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 22:33 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran Version) (2000) Dynamic (I) (Allegro) 20.09.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:21 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 02:53 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 05:27 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 08:10 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 10:46 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 12:46 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 14:57 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 17:25 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 20:00 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (La Conquista de Granada) (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 22:13 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21.09.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:30 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1979) Decca (I) 02:43 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 04:51 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 07:24 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1977) Gala (F) 09:21 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 12:22 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 14:04 Richard Strauss - Guntram (1985) Gala (D) 15:50 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 18:07 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 18:44 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 20:32 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 22:31 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 38/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014